Dough dividing devices are generally known. Examples of dough dividing devices are disclosed in DE 42 43 840 A1, DE 41 00 243 A1, AT 380 625 B, DE 38 26 934 A1, DE 196 40 176 A1 and DE 1 256 172 A.